riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters: Team Liberty
The following is a list of minor characters affiliated with Team Liberty, whether little-used PCs or NPCs. NPCs Jennifer Green Jennifer Green was a former Executive of Strategy for Team Liberty. She was known to be close to Bluefalcon, and as such attempted to stay near her as a guard during Team Rocket's assault on the Alamo. She was killed when Team Rocket bombed the command center, catching her in the explosion. Richie Eston Richie Eston is an Executive of Investigations in Team Liberty, and the father of Kyle Eston. Richie is originally from Kanto, and as such witnessed firsthand the effects of Team Rocket's takeover. Though initially opposed to joining a rebellion group, he eventually agreed, with the unfortunate result of painting a target on his family's back. During the Eston's relocation to Four Island, they were attacked, and Richie's wife, Kim, was put into a coma. Richie has served as an Agent and, later, Executive since that time. During the Battle of Four Island, Richie was one of many Team Liberty Agents targeted by John Ford, though the attack was intercepted by and nearly killed Kyle. Richie later traveled to Unova in order to investigate reports of strange activity there, where he came into conflict with Maddison Hayes. He was defeated, and then left to be arrested by Team Plasma. He was not freed until Kyle and his group fought Hayes themselves, providing proof that Richie was not behind her actions. Richie was later injured by Gerald Hikari during the incident in Dragonspiral Tower, suffering a gunshot wound to the leg. He returned to Four Island shortly after and has since recovered. Richie owns a number of Pokémon, including a Charizard named Zippo, who was the father to Kyle's Charizard. Elena Seaver Elena Seaver is an Executive of Public Relations in Team Liberty, promoted shortly after the Attack on Four Island. Along with assisting in operating Team Liberty's Nursery and Egg Production Program, Seaver was involved with organizing the Liberty Ball. Red Red is an Executive of Team Liberty, one with a close relation to Goldhawk and a somewhat romantic relationship with Yellow. Red has accompanied and assisted Goldhawk on a number of missions, including their journey to meet with Maxie in order to recover Silvermind. Red was also present at the meeting between Team Liberty, Team Magma, and the Rocket Separatists to organize their attack against the Darkrai, an attack that he later participated in. He was also present during Jupiter's report regarding Envy's attack on Team Galactic. Danielle Ladon Danielle Ladon is an Executive of Security in Team Liberty, promoted shortly after the Attack on Four Island. Ladon participated in the attack on the Void Towers, and was later assigned to keep watch over Meghan Vert following Vert's demotion. Josiah Lorn Josiah Lorn is an Executive of Strategy within Team Liberty, replacing Silvermind following her promotion. He is the older brother of Jennifer Lorn, another Team Liberty Agent who had gone missing after being kidnapped by Team Aqua. Jordan Robins Jordan Robins is a Team Liberty Field Agent. He assisted Roderick Krane in locating and recruiting Thorton to Team Liberty as part of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Jordan owns a Magnezone. Silver Silver is a Team Liberty Agent acting as an informant within Team Rocket. Though his loyalties have been questioned in the past, the majority of his actions indicate that he is primarily on Team Liberty's side. Silver provided information to Silvermind regarding Paradise, allowing her to organize her attacks on the Rocket base. He later requested Jackson Sang's help in locating the Ketchum family, all three members of whom had gone missing near Chapel. Koichi Tetsuro a Koji Tatsuro a David Ross a Ross owns a Breloom. PCs Drake Masters Formerly played by Half-Dragon. Drake Masters was a rash and blunt Team Liberty Field Agent who began operation at the age of 17 as part of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Drake was partnered with Ema Black, and the two of them worked on several missions together, most notably an operation in which they aimed to free a Diancie captured by Team Rocket. Though they succeeded, Ema was killed in the assault, further escalating Drake's dislike of Team Rocket. Drake was present during Quincy Adams's heist of the Azalea Town-Violet City train, where he expressed suspicions toward the group of Rocket Agents providing a means to escape Pryce's side-dimension. Later, Drake accompanied James Arthur to Havoc, along with Cyan Vero, Roderick Krane, and Zack Furler, in order to provide initial reinforcements to team Magma during the Déoza-Hojohsin attack on the organization. Drake participated in the battle against Dragan Argall, which they eventually won. Drake witnessed Tyler McKinley's intervention in saving Quincy Adams from arrest by Joker and Team Rocket, as well as the revelation that Levi Alaric was in the Hojohsin League's custody. After the events in Havoc, Drake traveled to Lavender Town on leave in order to visit Ema's grave, and was unknowingly tracked by Alma Mason, who had been ordered to murder him due to his personal investigations into the Shadow Pokémon Project run by Ace. After a brief battle between Alma's Gengar and Drake's Dragalge, Drake was thrown against a wall by a powerful electric attack, resulting in multiple broken bones that inhibited him from fighting back. Unable to defend himself any further, he was quickly killed by Alma, with the entire confrontation winding up as a recording on his Poké Gear. Drake specialized in Dragon-Type Pokémon, and was known to own a Goodra and a Dragalge. Zack Furler Formerly played by Alpine Scouter. While Zack was growing up in Ecruteak City he saw Team Rocket on television, and developed enmity against them. As a child he was very interested in Pokémon, and wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer. At the age of 11, he caught his first Pokémon at the Lake of Rage near Mahogany Town. Zack was at Mahogany Town because his grandparents moved there from Sunyshore City of Sinnoh, and he was visiting them. Later, as a teenager, he decided to try and become a Pokémon breeder, due to learning about his uncle's actions in the Sinnoh region. Aghast that a member of his family would do such a thing, he refused to train on the grounds that he could follow the same path. Instead of training, he studied Pokémon at the Trainer's School in Violet City during the ages of 16 to 22 and volunteered at the Johto Pokémon Day Care near Goldenrod City. He finally started training once he made up his mind to face Team Rocket, and joined Team Liberty at 27 years old. As his first Team Liberty mission, Zack traveled to Sinnoh in order to recruit trainers bearing history with his uncle--including Cyrus himself, in spite of the Galactic Leader's disappearance. However, he received news that Cynthia had already been captured by Team Rocket, prompting Zack to set off in search of Lucas Diamond, Barry Pearl, and Dawn Platinum Berlitz. Upon arriving in the Sinnoh region, he noticed Samuel Wethar battling Team Rocket grunts, and sent his Pokémon to help. The two become acquainted and they set off to Eterna City to pick up Samuel's son, Will Wethar. It was in Eterna Forest that Zack revealed his search for Lucas, Barry, and Dawn to Samuel before they were ambushed by a Starly, which Zack caught. Soon after, Zack and Samuel pick up Will in Eterna City and set off toward Twinleaf Town. Zack, Will, and Samuel discovered that Dawn and Lucas were located in Floaroma Town and Veilstone City, respectively. They made their way to Floaroma Town and recruited Dawn. While in Eterna Forest again, Zack caught Ectoplasma, a Mow Rotom. As a result of the truce between Team Rocket and Team Liberty, Zack returned to the Alamo, awaiting further orders whilst training his team. Zack accompanied James Arthur to Havoc, along with Cyan Vero, Roderick Krane, and Drake Masters, in order to provide initial reinforcements to Team Magma during the Déoza-Hojohsin attack on the organization. Drake participated in the battle against Naum Rhodes, which they eventually won, and witnessed Tyler McKinley's intervention in saving Quincy Adams from arrest, as well as the revelation that Levi Alaric was in the Hojohsin League's custody. Zack is known to own a Staraptor named Predator, a Gyarados named Rager, a Duskull named Dusty, and a Rotom named Ectoplasma. Gecynde Wynn Formerly played by Sisen. Gecynde Wynn is a Team Liberty Field Agent who began work during Operation R.A.L.L.Y. She is a skilled medic, being related to the Joy family, and was considered a prodigy during her short time in nursing school before having to join Team Liberty. Gecynde traveled with Kyle Eston and Darren Ketchum as the trio's first recruitment mission, with the three hoping to find Misty near Cerulean City. While searching Cerulean Forest, Gecynde and Kyle came into conflict with Gavin Braner, whom they successfully fended off. Shortly after, the three discovered a strange entity in Cerulean Cave, who revealed itself to be Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported them to Misty, and in the ensuing conversation Misty and Darren's familial relationship came to light. Mewtwo and Misty both agreed to join Team Liberty, teleporting back to Four Island with the trio. Upon arriving back at the island, the group found that they had appeared in the middle of a Team Rocket assault on the base, prompting them to split up. Gecynde later found Kyle, injured and bleeding out, and provided first aid to him. She met with him again sometime after the battle, once he had recovered, and the two helped to quell issues in the Alamo Nursery. Shortly after, the two became a couple, though they encountered issues with another Team Liberty agent. Gecynde later disappeared on a mission and has not been seen since. Gecynde's team consists of a Poliwag with a small degree of psychic abilities, as well as a Clefable and an Arbok. Cal Riggs Formerly played by SonicBOOM XS. Cal "Blizzard" Riggs is a recently recruited, 18-years-old Team Liberty Field Agent. He helped to capture Mespirit and Registeel and brought both to Team Liberty during Team Rocket's Attack on Four Island, providing a boost to their defenses. During the battle, Cal infiltrated the Rocket Airship and fought Ganelon Dracus for possession of Registeel, thereafter hijacking and destroying the Airship. Shortly after, he crossed paths with Shadow Admin Bounty. After engaging him in battle, Cal managed to take out most of Bounty's Pokémon, many of whom had been weakened in an earlier fight with Blackskull, but his own captured Registeel was knocked out along with his Elekid, Surge. He was saved by the arrival of another combatant, whose presence forced Bounty to retreat. Cal later participated in the attempt by Team Liberty to recruit Regigigas. While this proved successful, their efforts resulted in a massive avalanche that covered and destroyed a significant portion of Snowpoint City, which Team Rocket would later spin to their advantage. Soon after, Cal sought an audience with Bounty, handing over both Registeel and Mespirit in order to gain the Shadow Admin's favor and gain a position within Team Rocket, from which Cal intended to spy on their activities. Following the Separatists' split from the main branch, however, Cal returned to Team Liberty. Cal owns an Elekid named Surge. Nathan Jameson Formerly played by /slim/. WIP Roland "The Bold" and Oliver "The Wise" Dracus Formerly played by Lord Kaitan de Storms. Roland and Oliver Dracus are a pair of 16-year-old twin Team Liberty Field Agents who were chosen to assist in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. The two were present for the Rocket Invasion of Four Island, where they helped to defend the Alamo against their attackers, primarily working to fight against their older brother, Ganelon, who fought for Team Rocket. Roland's team includes a Charmander named Durandel, an Ekans named Magnus, and a Larvitar named Orlando. Oliver's team consists partially of a Totodile named Halteclere and a Dratini named Turpin. Darren Ketchum Formerly played by Twilight Death Wisp. Darren Ketchum is a Field Agent of Team Liberty, the son of Ash and Misty Ketchum. Darren was left in the care of relatives early in his life, and thus was not fully aware of his relationship to Misty and Ash until later in his life, shortly after his first mission. He began work as part of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. when he joined with Kyle Eston and Gecynde Wynn in order to search Cerulean Forest for Misty. In the process, the three came into conflict with Gavin Braner, though managed to drive him off. They eventually discovered Mewtwo, who then led them to Misty. Upon realizing who Darren was, Misty introduced herself and explained their relationship, and she, along with Mewtwo, agreed to help Team Liberty. The group traveled back to Four Island, where they helped to defend the Alamo from Team Rocket. After Team Rocket's retreat, Darren approached his mother and asked him to accompany him on a search for Ash near Indigo Plateau. Their efforts resulted in their capture by Team Rocket Executive Tobias Elton, who had also captured Ash. Though reunited, the family was torn apart when Elton subjected Ash to terrible, disfiguring experiments that led to his being irreversibly mind controlled. Misty and Darren were only saved by the timely arrival of Jackson Sang, who had been hired to locate them. Sang killed Elton after discovering what he had done, and was then forced to put an end to Ash himself, along with the similarly-mind-controlled Tate and Liza. Afterwards, Team Rocket was alerted to the situation and Darren and Misty returned to Cerulean City, abandoning their ties with Team Liberty. Jackson briefly checked in on them from afar after the announcement of the Rocket-Liberty Truce, discovering that Hojohsin Agent Tyler McKinley was also surveying Darren. McKinley came to the conclusion that Darren was too broken to be useful to Ford's plans, and thus decided to leave him be. Darren's team consists of, among others, a Pikachu, a Torchic, and a Riolu named Auran. As a result of his father's death, Darren is also considered to have access and ownership of virtually all of Ash's Pokémon, all of whom reside at Cerulean Gym and in the surrounding area with him and Misty. Robert Hill Formerly played by Ouch. Robert Hill is a Team Liberty Field Agent who participated in the attempt to locate Mewtwo, though his group's efforts proved unneeded as Mewtwo was soon found by Kyle Esotn, Gecynde Wynn, and Darren Ketchum while searching for Misty. Jason Hemming Formerly played by Promised Land. Jason Hemming is a Team Liberty Agent who began work during Operation R.A.L.L.Y. He primarily operates alongside Rachael Camilla. Rachael Camilla Formerly played by Promised Land. Rachael Camilla is a Team Liberty Agent who began work during Operation R.A.L.L.Y. She primarily operates alongside Jason Hemming. Virden Kennings Formerly played by Sisen. Virden is a muscular Team Liberty Agent. Virden is transgender, and so prefers male pronouns over female ones. Virden is very protective of Gecynde Wynn, to the point of challenging Kyle Eston to a battle in order for him to earn Virden's approval when they first started their brief relationship. Virden owns a Cacnea. Kenneth Kyro Formerly played by ?. Kenneth Kyro is a Team Liberty Agent who participated in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Alec Lighttree Formerly played by Krayzikk. Alec Lighttree is a Team Liberty Agent who participated in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Cameron Morrill Formerly played by ?. Cameron Morrill is a Team Liberty Agent who participated in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Michael Ray Formerly played by Shadok. Michael Ray is a Team Liberty Agent who participated in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. The Williams Family All formerly played by Element Lord of Milk. The Williams Family is a family of Team Liberty Agents consisting of Ethan (40) and Amelia (40) Williams and their son, Scott (15). After their home was attacked and destroyed during a Team Rocket mission, the family was separated, with Ethan being captured, Amelia going into hiding, and Scott seeking out Team Liberty in order to join them. Scott eventually succeeded and was taken in as part of Operation R.A.L.L.Y., becoming a full-fledged Liberty Field Agent in the process. His first mission was the Groudon recruitment effort. He accompanied Scott Stone, Jeremy Anton, Michael Ray, and Sabba to Sootopolis, where they located and awoke Groudon. The situation soon devolved into a large battle that quickly drew the attention of first Kyogre, and then Rayquaza, the latter of whom forcibly ended the brawl. Kyogre agreed to assist Team Liberty after that, and transported the group back to Four Island. The group arrived back in time to witness the tail-end of the Rocket Invasion of Four Island, prompting them to survey the damage from the back of Scott Stone's Onix. They assisted in cleaning and clearing out the damaged Nursery, where only a few of the eggs from Silvermind's breeding projects had survived. Scott received a Gible egg for his assistance. Ethan eventually managed to break out of prison with the help of Koga, who assisted him in learning how to stay hidden until he could recover and find his way to Team Liberty. Koga was taken prisoner soon after and, unknowingly to Ethan and the others in close contact with him, subjected to thorough mind control experiments by Rocket Executive Tobias Elton, alongside Sabrina and Surge. Ethan, meanwhile, did as instructed, first locating Amelia, and then finally discovering Team Liberty and joining them in time to help them find and recruit Regigigas. The resulting battle inadvertently caused an avalanche that covered a significant portion of the city, causing public backlash against Team Liberty. Upon returning from the mission, Ethan and Scott were reunited, and they quickly caught up, with Ethan giving Scott the Piplup that had once belonged to Ethan's brother, Zachery Williams. Scott participated in a practice battle with Nate Delano, during which his Rhyhorn evolved. Scott participated in the first Invasion of Paradise, during which he captured an Aerodactyl whom he named Ariel. Scott was heavily injured during the intense battle, and witnessed Surge, Koga, and Sabrina's betrayal of Team Liberty before jumping at the chance to escape back to the Alamo with James Arthur. At some point during the invasion, Gible's egg hatched. Scott befriended Thomas Solson during the mission, which proved to be beneficial when Thomas ended up treating his wounds. After recovering, the two left to locate and recruit a Jirachi to Team Liberty, which proved to be a successful mission. They then returned to base, where Scott awaited his parents return from a trip to New Bark Town. During the Liberty-Rocket Truce, the family returned home to rest and take a break from being actively involved in Team Liberty's efforts. Ethan's team consists of a Feraligatr named Thomas Sr., a Kingler named Hahli, and a Lairon named Aaron. Scott's team consists of a Feraligatr named Thomas Jr., a Rhypherior named Rianna, an Absol named Aren, a Garchomp named Venge, an Empoleon named Penny, and an Aerodactyl named Ariel. Jeremy Anton Formerly played by ?. Jeremy Anton is a Liberty Field Agent who participated in the attempt to recruit Groudon to Team Liberty's cause. Andrian Winter/Andrian Night Formerly played by Twilight Death Wisp. Andrian Night (or Winter, depending on who's asking) is a Liberty Field Agent associated with Operation R.A.L.L.Y. He owns a Snorunt, a Shinx, and a Gible. Thomas Solson Formerly played by Casus Belli. Thomas Solson is an eccentric 18-year-old Team Liberty Field Agent who participated in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Thomas participated in the captures of Team Liberty's first Deoxys and then Jirachi, the latter of whom proceeded to accompany and harass Thomas on a very regular basis. Thomas participated in the first attack on Paradise, where he witnessed Lt. Surge's betrayal of Team Liberty. Thomas traveled with the group tracking Ryan "Black" Hikari in Unova, though left the group shortly after their encounter with their arrival in Striaton City. Thomas's team consists of a Metagross named Tank, a Garchomp named Landmine, a Slowking named Labo, a Dragonair named Aero, and a Bagon. Geoff Grahams Formerly played by stoney the raptor. Geoff Grahams is a Team Liberty Agent. Joseph Lark Formerly played by Mangs. Joseph Lark is a Team Liberty Agent. Tim Vandius Formerly played by Razgriz. Tim Vandius is a 15-year-old Team Liberty Agent from Petalburg City. He is a participant of Operation R.A.L.L.Y., and a relative of Brendon Ruby. Along with Joseph Lark and Hex Yutry, Tim participated in a mission to recruit a Lugia near Lilycove City. During their attempt, the three came into conflict with the remnants of Team Aqua, who had recently broken Archie out of prison. Tim and the others were soon beaten and imprisoned after Team Aqua used the captive Jennifer Lorn as leverage against them, though they managed to escape and free the captured Lugia when Feral Tierra turned against and decimated Team Aqua. Tim soon returned to Four Island, avoiding the devastation caused by the Ancients' arrival in Lilycove. Tim owns a Treecko named Phytorex, a Bagon named Aero, and a Metang named Altedor. Hex Yutry Formerly played by ?. Hex Yutry is a Team Liberty Agent. Jennifer Lorn Formerly played by Mangs. Jennifer Lorn is a Team Liberty Agent and the younger sister of Executive Josiah Lorn. Takeshi Formerly played by GLaDOS. Takeshi is an elderly Team Liberty Agent, one widely known throughout Team Liberty despite his lack of presence at the Alamo. He is notorious for taking missions to faraway locations the involved little to no contact with others; as such he is somewhat of a recluse, though is still remarkably friendly to fellow trainers, particularly Team Liberty Agents. Takeshi has lived a long life filled with adventure and battle, making him a very skilled trainer and martial artist. His most recent mission for Team Liberty involved a trip to Unova, where he scouted out locations for possible Liberty fallback bases in the event that Team Rocket's activities ever expanded that far. Takeshi returned only when Team Plasma caught on to his intentions and forced him to leave the region. Takeshi's team consists of an Aipom named Eipam, an Infernape named Goukazaru, an Electabuzz named Elaboo, a Primeape named Okorizau, a Tropius, and a Pansage named Yanappu. Takeshi aspires to capture a Panpour and a Pansear. Kyle Rogers Formerly played by Ikkad. Kyle Rogers is a Team Liberty Field Agent, one of many picked to participate in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Kyle operates primarily alongside fellow Agent Michael Ray and Sabba the Sableye, particularly after the Rocket Attack on Four Island; together, the three were involved in, among other missions, an attempt to recruit a Shaymin, which was successful. Kyle owns, among other Pokémon, a Charmander, occasionally referred to as "Char." Char is notable for the green bandanna that he wears around his neck. Sabba the Sableye Formerly played by GLaDOS. Sabba is a mysterious Sableye with the ability to talk, and an unofficial Agent of Team Liberty. Sabba is thought to have formerly been a human who was somehow transformed into a Pokémon by former Rocket Executive and Shadow Admin Buzz, though this has never been explicitly stated. Sabba was found suffering from amnesia and being attacked by a pair of Rocket Agents, only to be saved and brought back to Four Island by a Team Liberty Agent. There, he joined the group of R.A.L.L.Y. Agents seeking Groudon, and assisted them in combat against the Continent Pokémon. Sabba later returned to help defend the Alamo against Team Rocket during their first strike against the Four Island. After the battle, Sabba traveled with Kyle Rogers and Michael Ray in order to find and recruit a Shaymin, which they succeeded in doing. Sabba's moveset consists of Scratch, Night Shade, Feint Attack, Confuse Ray, and Shadow Ball. Despite this, Sabba is a pacifist and thus greatly dislikes fighting. Ema Black Formerly played by Element Lord of Milk. Ema Black was an Agent of Team Liberty involved in Operation R.A.L.L.Y. She operated alongside Drake Masters for some time, and the two of them worked together to free a Diancie that had been captured by Team Rocket six months prior to the ceasefire. While they succeeded, Ema was killed in the operation, and was subsequently buried in Lavender Town. Chris Ridot Formerly played by Rainbow Dash. Age: 15 at start of roleplay. Hometown: Lilycove City Has medium brown hair, brown eyes, stands 5'9. Owns an Eevee (Kelly), a Beldum (Emile), and a Ralts (Carter). Chris is an ecstatic person who is very friendly, but can also manage being alone. At certain times he becomes shy and can end up messing with a situation. He is a little obsessive. On the other hand, Chris is also a very cynical and sarcastic person. Nate Delano Formerly played by Fenrai. Nate Delano is a Team Liberty Agent. Kai Stone Formerly played by -Golden Knight-. Kai Stone was Field Agent involved in Team Liberty's Operation R.A.L.L.Y., and a relative of both Scott and Steven Stone. He was assassinated by Alma Mason on her handler's orders for unknown reasons, after which his body was discovered and notification sent to Scott. Jospeh Lark/Cero Formerly played by Mangs. Joseph Lark was a Team Liberty agent who helped raid Team Aqua's base and lost his memory as a result. Afterwards he was found by Team Magma and took up the name "Cero." He was known for helping in the battle against Joker's Golurk, as well as aiding Esen Windred in freeing Kyle Esten and Victoire Coleman from the Signs in Kalos. Trivia * The Dracus twins, as well as their brother Ganelon and all of their Pokémon, were named after characters from the poem Chanson de Roland. * Prior to the switch in focus to recruiting player characters, Jordan Robins was considered as a potential recruit for Ford's operation. * Sabba was the first Pokémon in Rise of the Rockets to talk, even counting Legendary Pokémon. He would later be joined by, among others, Silvermind's Porygon2, Scott Williams's Aerodactyl, Cyan Vero's Porygon and Zoroark, Michael Ray's Kirlia "Tion," and Reyna Dranys. * Michael Ray's Kirlia, Tion, is the only talking Pokémon in Rise of the Rockets ''to have been shown learning how to speak. * Like Sabba, Scott Williams's Aerodactyl is thought to have been a regular human transformed into a Pokémon. It is heavily implied that the experiment by Buzz responsible for Sabba's condition is the same experiment that caused Ariel's. * Takeshi exclusively nicknames his Pokémon using their Japanese names. * Takeshi's team is entirely based around ape-like Pokémon--excluding Tropius, though she is still related through the bananas that grow on her neck. * Takeshi is not related to Brock, despite sharing his dark skin and Japanese name. * Although he was introduced at the beginning of ''Rise of the Rockets, Drake Masters was only ever shown to own two Generation 6 Pokémon, which were introduced much later on in the RPG's life. This was primarily due to the character being unused for much of the game, and a desire to branch out by showing different Pokémon by the time he became involved in any battles. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Liberty